Margot Kidder
Margot Kidder (1948 - 2018) Film Deaths *''Sisters (Blood Sisters)'' (1973) [Danielle Breton/Dominique Breton]: Playing a dual role, "Dominique" dies (off-screen) during an operation to be separated from her twin sister. For most of the movie, we're led to believe that both sisters are still alive, but it's later revealed that Dominique has been dead since long before the story started, and that the "Dominique" we see is actually Danielle's dual personality. (The "real" Dominique only appears in film footage from the sisters' past.) *''Black Christmas (Silent Night, Evil Night; Stranger in the House)'' (1974) [Barb Coard]: Stabbed repeatedly with a glass unicorn statuette by the killer in her dorm room. Her body is shown afterwards (along with Andrea Martin's) when Olivia Hussey discovers them. *''Superman (1978)'' [Lois Lane]: Suffocated by being buried alive in her car during an earthquake caused by Gene Hackman's missile. Her body is shown afterwards when Christopher Reeve discovers her. Her death is undone when Christopher turns back time by flying around the Earth against its orbit. *''The Amityville Horror'' (1979) [Kathy Lutz]: has an imaginary dream sequence, where she is hit with an axe by her husband (James Brolin). (She survives in reality). *''The Clown at Midnight (1998)'' [Ellen Gibby]: Hit on the head with an axe by Christopher Plummer after she enters the theater. The scene cuts away just before impact, but her body is shown later on, after Christopher has arranged all his victims' bodies sitting in the audience. *''Angel Blade'' (2002) [Frida]: Throat slit by David Heavener in the adult theatre. *''Love at First Kill'' (2008) [Beth] Hit by a train, Television Deaths *''The Hitchhiker: Nightshift (1986)'' [Jane Reynolds]: Stabbed to death by Darren McGavin in the nursing home, using a blade concealed in his ring. (Thanks to Robert) *''Tales from the Crypt: Curiosity Killed (1992)'' [Cynthia]: Mauled to death by her dog, after both she and the dog have their youth restored. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Touched by an Angel: Miles to Go Before I Sleep (1998)'' [Rita Lasky]: Dies of cancer (off-screen) after reuniting with her sister. Last seen walking to the light with the angel of death, John Dye. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Pique (2001)'' [Grace Mayberry]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by her son (Chad Lowe) in her bedroom; her body is shown afterwards when Christopher Meloni and Mariska Hargitay discover Chad raping her body. (Thanks to Robert) *''Smallville: Spirit (2005)'' [Bridgette Crosby]: Implied to have been killed (off-screen); Margot does not actually appear in this episode, but Michael Rosenbaum discovers her ID at the site where a body was found. (Thanks to Alex) Notable Connections *Ex-Mrs. Thomas McGuane *Ex-Mrs. John Heard *Ex-Mrs. Philippe de Broca *Aunt of Janet Kidder Gallery margotkidderdead.png|Margot Kidder in The Clown at Midnight Black xmas 3.jpg|Margot Kidder (with Andrea Martin) in Black Christmas margotkidderlawandordersvu.png|Margot Kidder (with Chad Lowe) in Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Pique Margot K_LaFK.jpg|Margot Kidder as the train approaches in Love at First Kill Kidder, Margot Kidder, Margot Kidder, Margot Kidder, Margot Category:2018 Deaths Category:Brunettes Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Gothic Yarn Stars Category:Dream death scenes Category:Aunts Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Drug overdose victims Category:Died during production Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Suicide victims Category:Legends Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:Friends cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Chicago Hope Cast Members Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:Undone with Time Travel Category:People who died in a Black Christmas film Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members